Chapter 36: The 99th Fragment
Synopsis The Shinra group arrives....at a hot spring, strangely enough. There were golden chains around as well, and as they were about to search the place....Risen and Aragami pop out of the waters. ....but then Jin, Kazuya, and KOS-MOS sense something else...Psycho Power. Bison comes out to greet them, but he seems to be waiting for someone. Not wanting to wait, they head out to clear the springs of enemies. B.B. Hood appeared in the back of the springs. Seems she made a new contract with Shadaloo and also brought Morolians with her. Worried about his recent power boost, the heroes goes forth to stop Bison and fast. The gold chains suddenly disappeared, signaling Ouma's appearance. It seems they got the last of the chains, and now they're crashing the party (and the best spots). However, it also presents a good opportunity to take out the heads of Shadaloo and Ouma at once. After Sheath let slip the fact it was their 99th chain, the battle begins....though Reiji and Xiaomu are a bit concerned after hearing that number. B.B. retreats after a beatdown, she decides to leave for Makai since the worlds are breaking apart. Bison was after the Oracle, but his defeat set his plans back. He warps out, meaning his Psycho Drive is nearing completion. Sheath leaves, but says their project is in their last phase. Though he's a bit miffed about missing his hot spring time, Dokugozu jets out. The others are worried about Ouma's project being close. Dokumezu retreats after defeat. Saya cryptically says that the 99 fragments were needed to be salvaged, and leaves after saying they'll meet again at the "destined place". Reiji thinks it would be connected to the Tsukumo Project years ago, but their new 101 Embryo Plan seemed to be more important right now....which has him wondering about the remaining two parts. After examining the springs, Urashima deems the water safe to wade in. Shadaloo and Ouma left through the rift....and it closed behind them. Urashima thinks they're heading back to Shibuya to finish their projects. They decide to wait for the others, but a spatial distortion was detected....and Sylphie pops up, right on cue. Just as she was about to relay some information, the other group arrives and they get up to speed with each other. Sylphie explains that a huge time-space rift is going on in the present day Japan, and if nothing is done soon, something bad will happen. Chrom suggests using the Outrealm Gate to go back, but Tiki said that it has grown unstable thanks to the many connections made in such a short timespan. In its current state, travel isn't an option right now. It will take at least a day, so for the time being....they decide to relax in the springs after battling for so long. (Note: The hot springs heal any units inside the springs, ally and enemy alike. Use it to heal your units should you run out of items or low SP) Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Chris & Jill Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Ciel & Nana Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units Pai Leon Ulala Axel Phoenix & Maya Estelle June Felicia Natsu Aty Enemies Risen (Entombed) x3 Risen (Sage x2 F Cocoon Maiden (F) x2 F Cocoon Maiden (S) x2 Golden Gboro-Gboro Fallen Gboro-Gboro x2 Fallen Kongou x2 Vajra (Gear: Chimera Mane) Abaddon (Note: Runs away 5 turns after appearing) M. Bison (Gear: Shadaloo Cap) B.B. Hood (Gear: Apple Bomb. Final appearance in the game) Morolian (Blue) x2 Morolian (Yellow) x2 Morolian (Purple) Sword x2 Katana Akatana Two Two Five Five Eight Eight Orange Hatter Kamaitachi (Blue) Gou Tengu Byakuya X Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit) Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) Dokumezu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) Items Quarkman's Tights, Electroman's Staff, Special Tea Trivia The Hot Springs are a special DLC Xenologue map in Fire Emblem Awakening, where Anna takes Chrom and company to relax. But then, Risen start attacking and they have to defeat them...while wearing yukatas no less (including the Risen, strangely enough) Category:PXZ2 Chapter